


Something New

by xCruelx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, But at the same time he isn't???, Carl is confused, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCruelx/pseuds/xCruelx
Summary: Carl has a crush on a guy for the first time and he is confused about it.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

His back got slammed against the cold wall behind him while he shamelessly kissed the blonde haired guy, Jack, who he had an argument with before. Jack grabbed Carl's thigh thightly and pushed him up against the wall, so the kiss grew into something less awkward, now that they are around the same height. Carl wrapped his leg around Jack's waist and deepened the kiss, not knowing why exactly he's doing this. All he knew is that he is for sure enjoying the big hand, which is almost covering his whole cheek, and the warm embrace from the taller boy. His lips felt rough, teeths were touching and everything went by faster and rougher than he is used to. Girls lips were soft and more slippery and normally he was the one who dominates the other but it felt refreshing to be dominated for once.

  
A soft moan slipped out of his lips and Jack took the chance to put his tongue inside the other's mouth which made Carl shudder. They continued to kiss aggressivly totally forgetting in which kind of situation they were in a few minutes ago while they coudn't care less that this wasn't supposed to happen.

  
Jack grabbed gently onto the soft dark hair, deepening the kiss even more before letting go to catch his breath. And now they stood there - the coldness of the room suddenly hitting them both and their foreheads resting on the one infront of them.   
They breathed against each other’s lips for a few seconds, both out of breath.

  
With it Carl slowly realised what he was actually doing. Not only was he kissing a guy, what he has never done before, but he also got aroused by it. His dick is hard and he is sure if Jack would have touched it just slightly he would have come hard. Carl coudn't believe it. A few minutes ago the pair were in class before they got kicked out because of the annoying argument they had and now, instead of sorting everything out, they were making out in a cold small room somewhere in school. 

  
He opened his eyes in shock and pushed Jack away from him, who seemed to be confused by the whole situation as well. Carl looked up and down, checking the guy out. Short dirty blonde hair, light freckles surroundering his whole face and the intense deer brown eyes weren't the only handsome traits the other had. He started to look down to his hands and the huge hard-on between his legs. Not that he would ever admit it.  
Instead he spitted "I'm not like you." through his teeths quietly and left, leaving a confused Jack all alone inside a cold room. Carl tried to hide his smirk, happy that he made a guy hard. "Fuck." Jack whispered before going through his light hair and following Carl who went back to the classroom.

  
"Wait." Jack said, grabbing the shoulder of the shorter one and holding him close against his chest. "You can't go back inside while looking like this."

  
"Why?" Carl asked with furrowed eyebrows.

  
Carl was a whole mess. Saliva still dripping down the corner of his lips and his hair looking like he had the night of his life. And not only did Carl have a visible hard-on, Jack had it as well.

  
"How about we finish our business and then we go back together?" Jack whispered.

  
Carl took a step back, confused at first, but within seconds he realised what he was hinting at. "No." he said, rising his voice. "Don't tell me what I can't do, motherfucker. Leave me alone." he pushed him away again and ran to the next bathroom, alone.

  
Jack was right. If he'd go back looking the way he does people will look at him all weird. Maybe he was a little too mean to him, but he didn't know what else to do. Never has he thought that he, of all people, would swing that way as well. At first he didn't think much of it, it's just kissing, a mouth is a mouth, not a big deal at all. But he was ready to risk it all back there, doing more, damn, he wanted to suck his dick so bad. Where did that energy come from? He wasn't supposed to care.

  
Carl looked down ashamed, fixing his hair aggressivly and waiting until his thing calmed down.

* * *

  
He didn't go back to class. He went home and thank god no one saw him enter. It was unusually quiet, maybe even too quiet, but Carl coudn't care less and he definitly didn't complain. He stumbled across his room and he didn't move, too lazy to do anything. All he could do was looking up, sorting his thoughts.

  
His brother Ian is gay and Carl doesn't see anything wrong with it, same goes to the whole family. No one bat an eye. Maybe he should talk with Ian about everything. Or maybe he shoudn't. He's not sure. 

  
He grabbed his phone. He recieved some messages, one of them being Jack's which he ignored. He wanted to talk but he can't deal with him right now.

  
Does he like him? Was he even capable to like him? All he knows is that his heart beat like crazy as Jack touched his back, as he cupped his head into his big hands and as their eyes met. He was proud as he saw that Jack felt good and he wanted to finish their business. He wanted to kiss more, feel him, but at the same time it felt wrong.

  
He definitly needs to talk with someone. Not with Jack and he probably also shoudn't talk with Ian. 

  
And suddenly someone knocked on the door. He stood up and slowly opened it. 

  
Jack stood there. "Gallagher," he said serious. "we need to talk." he entered the house fast before Carl could even think to close the door. 

  
_"About what?"_ Carl asked clueless. 

  
Jack took Carl's wrist and went to his room to sit on the sofa. It's probably going to be a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate sum kudos :))


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk about what happened this morning." Jack started. "What does all of this mean?"

  
Carl sighed. If only he knew the answer. "Jack, I can't deal with this right now." He said with an unsteady voice.

  
"But-"

  
"Let's talk about it later, okay? I- I need to think about it before I can give you an answer to your questions." Carl said clear, his cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. 

  
Jack nodded. He touched the shoulder of the boy infront of him and gave him an supportive smile. At first, he wanted to ask him why he's being so stubborn, but then it hit him. Carl is confused. It's probably his first time being so close to a dude and Jack definitly understood that he needs to come in terms with it before he can talk.

"Alright, but we'll definitly talk, Carl. I won't let you shrug it off that easily, you know." He was about to open the door to leave, but someone else did it for him beforehand.

  
"I bought some groceries." Debbie said, entering the house, not noticing Jack at first. "Come on, Carl, stop being lazy for once and help me." 

  
"Yeah Carl help your sister." Jack mocked Debbie and grinned at Carl slyly.

  
"Shut up." Carl said before standing up the couch and looking into the bag for something good to eat instead of helping her.

  
"Who's that?" Debbie asked pointing at Jack. "Didn't know you had any friendly looking friends."

  
"Jack isn't my friend." Carl said angry. "And he was about to leave, right Jack?" He glared at the blonde haired boy.

  
Jack looked down, nodding. "Yeah I should probably leave. It was nice to meet you-"

  
"Debbie." she said. "My name's Debbie."

  
"Alright." Jack smirked. "It was nice to meet you Debbie." He winked at her before he closed the door behind him and Carl felt a piercing pain in his chest.

  
"He's handsome." Debbie said into the awkward silence. "Don't you think?"

  
Carl bit into his bread and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

  
Debbie laughed. "It's okay to admit that another boy is handsome, Carl."

  
He coudn't help, but blush a bit at the thought of Jack's handsome face. "Yeah he is handsome." He admitted with a raised voice.

  
Debbie smiled pleased and once again everything became awkward. She sorts out the groceries while Carl sat down on the couch and ate a piece of bread in peace. From Carl's unusual expressions and rather unusual body language Debbie knew that her brother had something to say, something that's bothering him. There must've happened something and she's here to listen. But she can't just offer her help like that, because if she would he'd just tell her that it's none of her business and he'd run to his room, probably not going out of there for the rest of the day. So she waited for him to approach her.

  
But he didn't do that.

* * *

  
It was a chilly night. It rained heavily and everyone were still outside. The only ones who were at the Gallagher's household were Debbie, who was inside her room and Carl, who had Mickey in his room as well. He came over to see Ian but Ian wasn't here yet, so he's waiting, drinking a cold beer with Carl.

  
There was a comfortable silence. Bottles falling and their steady breathing were surroundering the quiet, but messy room. Carl sat on his bed, looking down at Mickey, scratching his head and thinking about the questions he's about to ask.

  
"How did you find out that you like guys?" Carl suddenly asked, getting Mickey to stop nipping on his beer and giving him his full attention instead.

  
Mickey tilted his head in confusion. "God, Carl. Where did that come from?"

  
"I-" he begun, shaking his head. "Forget it." 

  
"I didn't mean it like that man- It's- It's just that I didn't expect that kind of question from you right now."

  
Carl buried his head into the pillow in regret.

  
"I always knew it, but I always tried to deny that shit." he replied. "I grew up in an household where anyone gay was looked at as someone disgusting and realising that I prefer dick over some pussy, well," he began to laugh. _"that was quiet an experience."_

  
"For a while I coudn't come in terms with it. I tried to hide it, but then I met Ian. He helped me and I guess everything that counts is that I'm happy now."

  
Carl smiled into his pillow. "Does he make you that happy?"

  
"He's everything I have."

  
Carl laughed. "Geez that sounds so weird and cheesy coming from you."

  
"That's what love has done to me I guess." Mickey said, laughing with Carl.

  
Thanks to the conversation he realised that there wasn't anything to be ashamed and afraid of. He'll be happier if he'll just let things happen on their own, being open, not just with himself but with everything.

  
"Mickey." he started. Mickey gave him his full attention while Carl paused. Is he really going to do it? Yes, he is. "I like girls." he said, getting himself to sit straight onto the wall.

  
"Never met a braver guy than you Carl." Mickey said jokingly.

  
"And I like guys." Carl continued, looking straight and serious into Mickey's eyes. 

  
At first he looked at him empty and Carl got scared. Maybe he was a little to bold and maybe even a gay guy wasn't able to accept him the way he is.

  
But then Mickey started to slowly smile proudly, not saying anything. That was enough for Carl. He told someone, who didn't make a big deal out of it and who accepted it and for the first time in days Carl could finally breath in peace again.

  
Later, before Ian bursted into the room, they continued to talk normally as nothing ever happened and Carl was glad to finally think about something else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksss for readinggg :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡♡

Ian and Mickey asked Carl if he could leave the pair alone in the room, so he decided to take a walk. It was cold, kind of windy and his breath transitioned to smoke. He couldn't feel his nose anymore and thank god he decided to wear the yellow gloves Fiona bought him. He didn't like them at first, still doesn't, because of the harsh colours, but it's dark. No one is going to see them, he thought and he's not planning to meet anyone. He just wants to take a walk alone, happy that he finally managed to talk with someone. 

He walked some rounds around the neighbourhood, but after some rounds he got bored of seeing the same things over and over again, so he decided to go to the park. No children are going to be there around this time, so it'll be quiet. 

As he arrived he unexpectily heard voices. One of them is rising his voice at someone, one tries to defend himself and there's also a woman, who tries to explain the situation, but everything went unheard.

"You fucked her, didn't you," a loud deep voice screamed. "She's mine you asshole!"

"I'm not anyone's, Ross!" the female voice screamed back.

Carl coudn't help but laugh. Why are they having that kind of an argument in the middle of the night, in a fucking park? Carl held his smirk while he glanced between the bushes to the scenario and he coudn't believe who he saw.

Jack was besides the pretty dark haired girl. Carl felt his heart ache by the sight. Jack had an rather unimpressed expression on his face, which made the tall angry boy even more aggressive.

"Don't look at me like you judge me." he said quiet, slowly rising his voice again. "You messed with the wrong person." For a second it looked like he's about to leave, but then he punched Jack into his face and god did it look like it hurt like shit. His nose began to bleed, but it didn't stop him to punch him back even harder.

Carl coudn't just look anymore. He had to do something, so he quietly went out of the bush and walked towards the angry guy who was busy to fight Jack.

He didn't notice Carl, who took him by his wrist with force to take him down. He hit into the air, trying to hit Carl, but the shorter boy was stronger and more flexible. (He only hit him once) For a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were wide, probably because he didn't expect an other person to fight him and to be even stronger. Carl smirked at him, full of adrenaline. The body under him frooze from fear.

He shamelessly pushed him onto the ground and hit him with his feet into his face. He bleed a lot and his nose seemed to be broken, but that's what he gets for fighting his friend.

He somehow managed to stay conscious and tried to stand up. Carl helped him, grabbing his hair and making the now not so scary looking guy look into his bright eyes. 

"Don't you dare to touch him ever again." he said, pointing at Jack. He let him go, kicked him into his stomach for the last time and the grunt he let out made Carl cackle.

Jack seemed to be impressed by him.  
"Wow, Carl that was-" he begun, but got interrupted by Carl, who slapped his cheek. Before Jack could react, Carl hugged him tightly, hiding his face into Jack's chest. Jack hugged back in confusion, leaning his chin onto Carl's shoulder. "What was that for?" Jack asked slyly.

"For making me scared." he replied bold. Jack looked down at him and said "Look at me." Carl slowly looked up. "You see, I'm fine." Jack smiled, carefully cupping Carl's cheek with his hand. He noticed a small wound besides the blue eye but Carl didn't seem to notice, so it probably doesn't hurt that much.

But still - Jack leaned his forehead onto Carl's and the both of them laughed quietly. "Thanks for helping me." he said softly, looking down at Carl's kissable lips. He thought if it's the right moment to lean down and to press his lips against the others, but got interrupted by the dark haired girl besides them who coughed a few times for their attention.

"As cute as you two are, I think we should leave." she said, pointing at the lifeless body on the ground. "Don't wanna get cought by the cops." was the last thing she said before she went away.

"She's right. Let's go." 

"Wait." Carl said, holding Jack back by the wrist. "Who is she?"

Jack smirked. "Jealous?" he said, making Carl blush a bit. "You wish, asshole." 

"Let's talk about it later, kay? It's a long story." Carl nodded and together they went home. Jack wanted to hold Carl hand, tried it for a few times, but backed away, too afraid that he is going to make Carl feel uncomfortable. But the shorter male would've loved it. Like he said before, it's midnight, no one is going to see them anyway.

Suddenly, he took Jack's hand into his and caressed it with his thumb. Jack didn't wear any gloves, so his hands were freezing.

After awhile, they stood before the Gallagher's house.

"So," Jack begun. "See you tomorrow at school?"

Carl looked at him with big puppy eyes. "Don't you wanna stay the night here?" he asked, smiling softly.

Jack nodded, smiling back. "If that's okay with you, I would love to." 

Carl let go of Jack's hand and took him by his wrist instead and together they entered the house.

"Oh, it's you again!" Debbie said, eating a bowl of cereal. "How are you?" she asked, but Carl sighed. "Not the time for small talk." he said, walking up the stairs, to his room.

He should've thought before doing so, because the two of them caughted Ian and Mickey doing something they aren't supposed to see. Mickey laid under Ian, who thrusted into him under the bed sheets. Thank god for the Spiderman bed sheets, Carl thought.

He said a simple "Sorry." and closed the door with force. "Sorry to you too." Carl said, looking up to Jack.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Sometimes my older sister does forget that there are also other people living in the house." he laughed.

"I know what you mean." Carl said, laughing with him. If Jack woudn't be besides him, he would've probably just walked in, laying on his bed while ignoring them, but he didn't want to look like a freak to Jack.

"So I guess you've got to have the small talk with my sister until they've finished." Carl joked. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all. Your sister seemes to be cool." Jack said, and Carl felt his heart aching strongly again.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat together on the couch. Debbie stared at them, finishing her cereal. They sat really close together. Knees touching and fingers brushing. Her glance stood still at the blonde haired guy besides her brother who looked at Carl with a soft, goofy smile.

Jack was his name. She remembered Carl calling him that name and Debbie also remembered that a few weeks ago her brother was angry at a boy called Jack and since that day Carl began to act weird. Is it because of him?

She put her bowl onto the table and coughed for their attention.

"Well." she begun and glared between Jack and Carl. "Is there something you guys have to tell me?" she asked, hoping that she didn't go too far.

Carl widned his eyes, and immediately took his hand from Jack's. He tried to not make it obvious that he got irritated by her question. Instead he tried to play it cool. They are just two cool dudes who happened to kiss each other, right? No, it's not and Carl was aware of that fact.

"Like what?" he asked oblivious.

Debbie smiled. She was about to continue, but by the panicked look from Carl she has already gotten the answer. 

"Nevermind." she said. "It's nice to see you bringing a friend over who looks like a normal person."

"His friends all look dangerous, right?" Jack said, laughing. "Like they want to split your body open or something."

Carl tried to hold his laugh while punching Jack into his stomach. Jack dramatically put his arms around his stomach and fake sobbed. "Ouch, Carl." he said. "That hurt."

"It didn't, you dumbass. If I wanted it to hurt I would have punched you even harder." he said, slowly sliding up to Jack's ear. "But I don't want to hurt you." he whispered, making sure Debbie didn't hear it. Jack shoulders shivered. He didn't expect Carl doing something like that infront of his sister.

Carl leaned back into the couch and his smile suddenly dropped. He looked onto the ground and Jack got irritated by the sudden mood change. Did he do something he wasn't aware of?

Carl opened his mouth, closed it again and finally spoke. "Who was that girl?" he asked softly.

Oh, that's what it's all about, Jack thought. He got scared for a second. "Riley is a friend of mine." he said. "But her boyfriend thought that she was cheating on him with me, because he saw me texting her something naughty."

Carl wanted to know more. He wanted to know if he has the right to be jealous. "Did you-"

"Of course not!" Jack interrupted him. "It was just a joke. I didn't expect the message to escalate so quickly. And either way . . . I have someone I like already." His voice was soft and he winked at Carl while smirking. He wasn't sure if Carl felt the same way before he said that, but now he's sure that he likes him back, because Carl blushed like crazy, which is something uncharacteristic for him to do.

* * *

As soon as Ian and Mickey left the room, Jack and Carl rushed in there. The whole room smelled like shit, but it didn't stop them to close the gap between them as soon as the door behind them closed. The way Jack pulled Carl up the wall to kiss him deeper reminded him of their first make up session. Carl was planning on pulling their shirts up to crash their cold bare skin together, but he got interrupted by Jack's phone. Someone is calling him. Jack pulled out his phone while Carl sucked on his neck.

"Don't pick up the phone." Carl said softly, trying to get Jack's full attention. "Play with me."

Jack was about to close his eyes and surrender, but then he saw who called.

"I can't." he said with a smile. "It's my mom."

"Oh, a mama's boy, huh?" Carl said jokingly and Jack nodded, smiling back at him. "We've got some issues at home." Jack said, putting Carl gently onto his feets and rushing to the bathroom. 

  
"He really left me alone, huh."

* * *

  
Jack closed the door behind him and picked up the phone. "Mum?"

  
"Jack, you hear me?" She replied with a whisper. Something weird is going on. "You need to come home." were her last words before she suddenly hang up, leaving her son worried.

  
Jack looked at the mirror, seeing his reflexion. He had a visible bruise on his neck and he caughted himself smiling. But he can't let his mom see that, so he started fixing his light thick hair, washing his face, drying it and then he tried to pull his collar up. If he isn't careful enough it's going to slip down again, but he will make sure that it will stay up.

* * *

He walked back to Carl's room. The dark haired boy was waiting for him, sitting on the brown couch while his arms are crossed infront of his chest. As he saw Jack walking in he immediately stood up.

  
"Is everything fine?" he asked worried, stroking Jack's right arm. 

  
"My mom told me to go back home." Jack said with an deep voice full of sadness. He was so excited to sleep over. "Sorry."

  
Carl looked down, but tried to look back up at Jack with an crooked smile. "It's fine. See you tomorrow at school?"

  
"Of course." He stroked Carl's cheek once again, pressing his lips to his forehead. "See you." 

* * *

  
Jack did not know what to expect as her mom called her, telling him to go back home, but it definitly wasn't this. By the sound of his mother's voice back at Carl's home he expected some rather bad news, but it was the opppsite at first.

  
"I am getting married." she said. Jack didn't see his mother being that happy for years. "Will finally proposed." Will was her before boyfriend from germany. "The marriage will be hold in germany and Will got us an house there. Isn't that exciting?"

  
"Wait." Jack said with furrowed eyebrows. "Does that mean we'll move to germany?"


	5. Chapter 5

The happy noises from his mother meant yes, they will leave America to move to Germany and Jack wasn't happy about it at all. He is happy that his mother is getting married with an rather nice guy. They've been together since god knows how long and everyone was waiting for their marriage, but why did it need to happen when Jack finally got together with Carl? They sorted everything out and Jack expected the two of them to last longer than just a week. He wants to stay here, but his mother woudn't let him, "Just move on." She would say, but it's not that easy. 

Jack has been looking at Carl since he saw him the first time at the hallway. Around that time they didn't share any clases. At first he disliked him, or at least that's what Carl thought. Actually he always had an soft spot for him. Carl started fights with whoever looked at him wrong and that one time it was Jack who looked at him. Little did Carl know that the look wasn't full of disgust, but full of respect. By all means Jack isn't a shy guy but he is definitly not as bold as Carl is and he respected that. He stood in for himself that's also one of the reasons why Jack was confused that Carl didn't accept him at first. He guessed that even Carl has to fight with himself at times. 

Jack always knew that he likes both, guys and girls with a little preference to guys and growing up in an open-minded household he never stumbled at any problems. No one ever shamed him, besides of some friends which Jack found out weren't even his real friends in the first place.

But Carl is his first boyfriend. Now he probably was his first boyfriend. He is sure that Carl doesn't like any long distance relationships.

He laid down onto his soft bed, thinking about how he's going to tell Carl that he needs to move out. That he's probably never going to see him again. His head ached just thinking about it. After a while he finally fell asleep, without any solution just to wake up with an migrane and a broken heart.

\-----

It was a free day, which means no school for the whole day. Today Jack planned to tell Carl everything and he is already prepared for the break up.

With a headache he went down the stairs to see his mother eating breakfast with her soon-to-be husband. 

"Jack!" she said, leaving her food to walk to her son. "You are finally awake."

Jack nodded. "Yeah." he said annoyed.

She saw through him and said, "Jack don't be like that."

"We are always moving. When are we ever going to stay at one place?"

"Honey." she said upset, understanding her son. "Germany is an awesome country. I promise that we'll stay there for the rest of our lifes."

Somehow that did not sit right with Jack. "I can not even speak german mom."

"You will learn it!" she said excited. "Right, Will?" she turned around to her man who nodded slowly.

"Sure. I will teach you." he said. "German is easy. It's just like english. . . just that german has grammar."

They laughed and Jack could not help but sigh. "What did Ruby say?"

"Your sister?" his mother asked suprised. "Oh, you know her temper. She's old enough to do whatever she wants."

"Is she going to go with us?" he asked hopeful.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." she said annoyed. They probably had an argument. 

Ruby is Jack's older sister. She always disliked the fact that they change their location every year and she always wanted to stay in America. Their mom didn't allow it. "You are too young." She always said. But now she is 21 and their mother finally gave in and told her to do whatever she wants. If Ruby is going to stay here, maybe I can stay too! Jack thought, happy about the fact that there is a chance that he doesn't need to break up with Carl.

He rushed up the stairs to go to Ruby's room.

"Jack don't you want to eat breakfast first?" His mother asked loud.

"No!"

He slowly opened the door to see Ruby lay on her bed with a smartphone in her hands. "What?" she asked as she saw her brother entering the room with an excited face.

"You don't want to leave this place right?" he asked going further to her bed. "Right?"

"God Jack! Don't. Be. So-" she pushed Jack away from her, "Clingy. What's up anyway? Why are you so excited?"

Jack got up from the ground, sat on the bed and asked, "Are you going to move with us?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I dunno." Ruby said, looking back to her phone. "I'm still thinking about it." 

"So there's a possibility?" 

"Yeah, if mom decides to not sell the house and give it to me, I guess."

Jack smiled, satisfied with the answer and slammbed the door carefully. He already experienced the temper of his sister and he didn't want to push his luck. Then Jack ran down to stairs, to the kitchen where he expected to see his mother. But she is already gone and her fiance sits there, all alone waiting for Jack to take a seat beside him.

"Your mom's already gone to work." He said with an visible, but understandable accent. "She prepared a plate for you, here." Will stood up and gave Jack the plate who took it and sat on the seat across of him.

Jack likes this man. He treats not only his mother, but also his sister and Jack right, which his actual father has never done. But still, Jack can't help but feel strange about him because of the innumerable failed relationships from his mother which he had to experience every time and it never ended good. 

However, his guts regarding the men his mother has dated were never wrong and looking at Will, Jack doesn't feel bad - actually, his guts are telling him that he is, in fact, the right one for his mom.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Will asked, looking up from his food.

Jack shook his head and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." He's embarrassed. He didn't even notice that he was staring.

Will nodded and continued eating and Jack felt kind of awkward sitting here and not talking about something. Normally, his mother or sister (or both) would be sitting her as well so he's not used to it. But Jack knows that he needs to get used to it, afterall, Will is going to be a part of his family.

Jack stuffed the last cherry tomato into his mouth, said "Bye." to Will and went up to his room. 

Maybe, but just maybe, Jack thought about not telling Carl anything. The situation isn't even clear, god, Jack doesn't even understand what's going to happen so involving Carl into this mess would only create problematic confusion and that's one of the last things their relationship needs.

Suddenly a thought crossed Jack's mind. Are they even together? At the moment it seems like it but they never talked, talked about it. Actually, all they did was making out twice - once they got interrupted, but still. There must be more behind it, right? Definitly. After all the stares, jealously and whatever else happened, Jack's sure that Carl at least has feelings for him. That's for sure.

\-----------

It was the middle of the night and Carl was caught by suprise. He was watching TV with Debbie and Liam as someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Carl." Debbie, who opened the door, screamed through the whole living room. "Your handsome friend is here."

Carl immediately stood up from the couch and went to the door, just to see a blonde haired boy who held two tickets up.

"Looks like you two got a date, no?" Debbie said, smiling as she saw the tickets. 

"Shut up and continue watching your shitty show." Carl said annoyed. But his happiness wasn't hard to miss. Debbie went back to the couch beside Liam and left the two alone.

Carl closed the door behind them and looked up. "What are you doing here?" Carl asked through a smile.

Jack took Carl's hand in his own and gave him one ticket. "I wanted to suprise you." He smiled and Carl coudn't help but smile with him as he looked at the ticket thoroughly and saw what this is all about.

"So," Jack begun. "are we going?" 

Carl nodded. "Wait a sec." He said and went in to the house again just to come back with a thick jacket and the yellow gloves. Like he already mentioned, he finds the colour yellow harsh, especially on clothes, but no one is going to see them anyway, right?

Jack smiled as he saw Carl squished in between his jacket. "Now?" He offered Carl his hand which he took excited. "Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter :D I want to thank everyone who's still reading this fanfiction and even leave kudos/comments, really, I appreciate it ♡


End file.
